


A Walk to Remember

by DianaandAlicia



Series: The Otto-Clarks [5]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Alicia's grown up, and she has an important question for Nick and Troy.





	A Walk to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeteoraWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/gifts).



> For my dear friend Sam. 
> 
> Sam I hope you like it!

25-year-old Alicia Clark opened the front door and walked into the home of her brother Nick, and her brother in law, Troy. She was carrying a little booklet of color swatches and she wanted their opinion on something.

She found both men in the living room, relaxing, and she greeted them both with a smile and a hug. "Hey Ali, how've you been?" Troy asked, giving her a big smile.

"I've been good. How are things with you?" 

"Everything's been fabulous." Nick said, before eyeing the booklet. "Whatcha got there?"

"I need your help."

"Is everything ok?" Troy asked, his voice slightly panicked. Alicia shook her head, amused how even though she's an adult, and she's been living in her own apartment for two years now, Troy still gets as concerned about the little things, just like when she was little.

When Alicia was four and a half, a judge granted Nick and Troy custody, taking her away from her and Nick's abusive mother. They took care of her and raised her from the day she moved in until the day she moved out. Despite being her brother and brother in law, Nick and Troy were her father figures, and she always felt like they were more her dads than siblings. The big age gap especially contributed to that feeling. Alicia and Nick were twenty-one years apart, and Troy was four years older than Nick. The two were old enough to be her actual dads and many people thought that was the case while she was growing up.

"I just wanted your opinions on a color for the theme of the wedding." Alicia said, holding up the book.

"Oh, you guys have started planning already?" Troy said, eyeing the engagement ring on Alicia's finger. He remembered the night Matt came to them and asked permission to marry Alicia. The two have been engaged for four months now.

"Yeah. Matt and I agreed that even if the wedding isn't going to be for a while, it'll relieve some stress if we get little tasks out of the way, like picking a theme and a color, the vendors for the flowers, little things like that." Alicia explained, sitting between the two on the couch. She opened the book to a marked page and pointed to a pretty purple color.

"I really like this one."

"Ooh that's a really pretty color Ali." Troy said, loving the color right away.

"If you get flowers with that color for your bouquet, they'll make your eyes pop." Nick agreed, thinking about how the purple would looked good with Alicia's green eyes.

"Matt thinks that this color will look good with my eyes too."

While Nick and Troy leafed through the book, to see what other colors were in there, Alicia nervously twisted the ring on her finger. She had a question for the two.

"Actually, there is something else that I need to talk to you about."

"Is everything ok?" Nick asked, sounding concerned.

"You know how it's customary for the father to walk the bride down the aisle and give her away?"

"Yeah?" Both said, not sure where this was going.

"Well, since you both raised me, and you took care of me like a dad would, I was wondering if you both could walk me down the aisle and give me away. I got lucky, some girls only get one dad, and I got two. I want to share this moment with both of you."

Troy and Nick were silent for a moment, speechless. They assumed that Nick would be the one to walk her down the aisle, since he's her blood relative. They didn't think she'd ask for both of them to do it.

"We would be honored." Nick said, giving Alicia a hug.

"Anything for you Kiddo." Troy said, meaning every word. He and Nick would sacrifice everything for Alicia to have the best life and opportunities possible. Even though she was technically their sister, she was their daughter.

"Oh, and at the reception, when it's time for the dances, what's going to happen is I'm going to do the father daughter dance with Nick, then Matt's gonna dance with his mom, and then I'm going to do another father daughter dance with Troy. Matt said that since I have two dads, it's important that I have a special dance with both of them."

Nick and Troy smiled at Alicia and they gave her a big hug, squishing her between them. "That sounds great." Troy said, kissing Alicia's hair.

Twenty minutes later, Alicia went back to her apartment and Troy and Nick were still in the living room. After Alicia left, Troy read a book and Nick put the news on.

"I still can't believe she's getting married." Nick said, not believing how fast the time has flown.

"I know right, it's like I can still hear her little feet pitter-pattering down the hall, playing and laughing." Troy agreed, looking at one of Alicia's school pictures hanging on the wall. It was her first grade one, she was six years old. "It seems like yesterday we were giving her piggy back rides, teaching her how to ride a bike, tucking her into bed. Our little girl has grown up into quite a remarkable young woman." He finished, looking at another portrait of Alicia. This one was of her posing with Nick and Troy at her high school graduation, honor cords draped around her neck, her valedictorian speech and diploma in her hands.

"Troy, she's still going to be our little girl, no matter how old she gets." Nick said, giving Troy a sad smile. "But it is bittersweet."

"I have an idea." Troy said, getting up and going over to the bookcase. He pulled out a big photo album and sat down next to his husband. He opened the book and picture after picture of Alicia as a child was revealed.

"Let's revisit some old memories huh?" He asked Nick, as he turned the page.

Nick smiled and the two spent the rest of the night looking through the albums, smiling and remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
